Summer Palace
The SeaWing Summer Palace is hidden on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Supposedly, the SeaWings used to be the only dragons who knew it's location. The Palace was created by the magic of Prince Albatross and the extreme use of his animus powers to make it is thought to be what drove him mad. The Summer Palace was used by the SeaWings as an above sea palace for themselves and their visitors. The palace was so well hidden that it remained out of harm by enemy tribes until it was finally destroyed in the War of SandWing Succession by Burn´s army. The Palace is, however, being rebuilt by Queen Coral and other SeaWings under her ruling. Designer and Appearance The palace is hidden by a thick canopy of trees, vines, leaves, and flowers enchanted by Fathom and Albatross to hide the palace. The only entrance is an underwater tunnel of unknown length, with breathing holes at various intervals specifically made for Blister and the SeaWings' allies rare visits. A twelve-level stone pavilion built by Prince Albatross was located near the center. He enchanted the pavilion to grow into the shape made of coral and other natural materials found in and by the sea. The palace is described as spectacular and beautiful and there are caves for guests, waterfalls, wading pools, and lavish decorations of pearls, emeralds, and other precious gems on the pavilion. Feasting Hall The Feasting Hall is where the SeaWing tribe eats. The food is prepared by chefs. The SeaWings sit at long, oval tables while eating their food. The Queen of the SeaWings sits on the highest chair, and if there is an honored guest, he or she sits next to the queen, on a seat not much lower. Council Level The SeaWing Council has their meetings at the Council Level. On the pavilion are small pools each with a name inscripted on it: Defense, Communication, War, Secrets & Spies, Magic & Publishing, Treasury, Dragon Health, Hunting, Justice, Aquaculture, and, of course, Queen. Each council member sits in the pool labeled for the section they are in charge in. There is also a pool for Dragonet Care, where dragonet daughters who are with Coral (Like Anemone or Auklet) sit in and wait while the council discusses it's plans. Library Level The Library Level may be the most treasured level in the palace, as it is where Queen Coral writes her famed scrolls. Some of these scrolls include stories like The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, A Tail of Blood, and more. Most scrolls were destroyed in the attack on the Summer Palace, a few were saved from the fires. Visiting Level The Visiting Level is located at the very top of the Summer Palace. On the Level are two thrones, one for Queen Coral and a mysterious one that either belongs to Anemone, Blister, or King Gill. Visitors of the SeaWings are taken to the Visiting Level, were they are met by the SeaWing queen. Animus Training Level One of the higher levels in the Summer Palace, the Animus Training Level was used to test Anemone's animus powers so she could use them to win the war. Anemone was taught by Whirlpool, and their sessions were often visited by Queen Coral and Blister. The walls of the level were covered in spears, swords, and armor that were used in the training sessions. Electric Eel Prison Real-deal captured threats and criminals are held in this prison. Instead of cages, the prison has a different style of making sure prisoners don't escape: electric eels. On the top of each cell are long holes as "wide as a dragons tail" that pour down saltwater. The water is poured down on each four corners of a cell, trapping the prisoners inside. Inside the water are electric eels. The eels are very large and are likely a special dragon killing species, like the Dragonbite Viper, since their shocks are so strong, that they might be able to kill a full-grown dragon in one shock. If the prisoners try to jump through the water, the eels will shock them, and they will perish. This is what happened to Whirlpool. History The Summer Palace was build around the time of ''Darkstalker'', with the magic of Albatross and Fathom. The amount of magic Albatross used to create the palace proved too much and he went insane, thus following the The Royal SeaWing Massacre. After the SeaWing massacre, Queen Pearl decided to use the palace because nobody would ever want to go back to the Island Palace after the traumatising incident. The SeaWings fixed some parts of the palace, then settled in. The Summer palace was used for the next two thousand years. The palace was decided to be kept hidden from other tribes, with a few exceptions like using it to house allies in wars. Blister, in the War of SandWing Succession, knew the location of the palace and was allowed to go there. The Summer Palace hiding place was so good that it was thought that it could never be found and destroyed by enemy tribes. This was not the case, however. A MudWing named Crocodile, (a Talons of Peace spy), was able to earn the trust of Webs, convince him to go back home, and then track him down in secret to the Summer Palace. Soon after, Crocodile led an army of SkyWings and MudWings to the location of the palace. Soon after, the SeaWings were met by a lethal surprise attack on the Summer Palace. They fought back, but the SkyWings and MudWings proved too powerful, and the Summer Palace was destroyed. After the devastating loss, the SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace. The SeaWing Summer Palace was mentioned to be being rebuilt in ''Darkness of Dragons''. This new Summer Palace was said to be not hidden away but instead more open to other tribes and hoped to be the center of diplomacy, trade and art in all of Pyrrhia. The palace architecture is being worked on by Queen Coral, Queen Glory, and Queen Moorhen. Trivia * The location of the ruins were not plotted until the publication of Moon Rising by Starflight, because that was when the guide and map were updated. *The canopy hiding the island was Fathom's idea. References fr:Palais d'été pl:Pałac Letni ru:Летний дворец Category:SeaWing History Category:LH Locations Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:Animus Touched Category:War History Category:Bay of a Thousand Scales Category:Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Animus Gifts Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:Battles